A Big Piece of Information
by Rigar
Summary: Tsumugu and Aikuro discuss Ryuuko Matoi's potential. Tsumugu is concerned that they should terminate her before it ends up in a tragedy but Mikisugi asked him to give her a chance, he was going to persuade him in his own way... [Mikisugi Aikuro/ Tsumugu Kinagase]


**Pairing: Tsumugu Kinagase / Aikuro Mikisugi**

**A Big Piece of Information**

It was a rather normal day in Honnouji academy. Mikisugi sensei's history class was coming to an end.

"_**And that's why the Nazi's died and Hitler committed suicide**_" He concluded his weird lesson; everyone was staring blankly at him and Mankanshoku was sleeping as always. Nobody knew his identity, Nudist Beach hadn't been discovered yet. Ryuko and Mankanshoku exited the classroom with everyone else. As the door closes it reveals a giant shadow-like figure behind it.

"_**When are you going to tell her?"**_ It was Tsumugu behind the door, crossed arms and one foot on the wall with that serious stare he always has on. He questioned Aikuro directly.

"_**I thought I'd told you not to come here, we could be found out at any moment**_" Sensei said arrogantly while fixing his glasses and felt somewhat maddened at his partner.

The bulky man looked at his blue haired battle comrade in a serious fashion and then lowers his foot to the ground, barely making a change in expression.

"_**It's urgent, get that ridiculous disguise off**_" The red-haired mohawk man replied.

"_**Fine"**_ said the eerie history teacher as he lifted his glasses and slowly showed that cocky smile of his. His lab coat was slowly going down to the floor, a bright, purply and hazy light illuminated the classroom. The tanned man was staring at Aikuro's little transformation and tilted his head a bit, as if trying to let Mikisugi know to hurry up with that.

"_**Let's go Tsumugu**_" He jumped through the window at an incredible speed and Kinagase followed, still with his clothes on. They managed to reach Mikisugi's apartment and headed for the computer room.

"_**That girl and her kamui will get out of control Mikisugi"**_ He quickly expressed himself in front of the shirtless blue-haired man.

"_**I've been observing her and I think that-" **_

"_**I'm going to terminate her!"**_ He didn't let his partner finish his sentence as he loaded his needle gun in front of Aikuro.

Mikisugi sensei didn't say anything at first but…

"_**You know… she's that ray of hope that Dr. Matoi saved"**_

"_**We have no use for spoiled brats who get drunk on power and lose it!"**_ Tsumugu punched the wall and made a small hole in it since the walls in Mikisugi sensei's apartment were really weak.

They were both arguing about Ryuuko Matoi's fate, this was a subject they always discussed as they were trying to be very careful with her.

"_**I'm not letting this get out of hand. Because of these stupid life fibers… Kinue…"**_ He gritted his teeth and his fist made an even bigger mark on the wall.

"_**Tsumugu…"**_ Aikuro put his hand in Kinagase's shoulder and looked him in the eyes; the purple light still shining in the room.

"_**I'm sorry Tsumugu… but I need to know something first"**_ Aikuro leaned closer to the strong man.

"_**What is it?"**_ Tsumugu widened his gaze when he saw Mikisugi sensei approach him.

"_**Can you trust me? I know I'm asking much of you Tsumugu, I promise… I'll keep my eyes on her"**_ A smile was drawn on Mikisugi's face, trying to reassure Tsumugu that nothing bad would happen.

"_**Wakata…"**_ Kinagase's gaze nor expression made any changes. He just stood there facing Aikuro up close, taking his friend's word for it. He sighed, closed his eyes and let go of his needle gun.

"_**You won't regret it"**_ Aikuro smirked even further and went back to his computer, leaning his head inwards to inform Tsumugu to come look at the screen.

"_**I was analyzing some data about life fibers-"**_The teacher felt a chill, Tsumugu had grabbed him by the arm with a mean look in his eye.

"_**Let me tell you two-pieces of information. Hitotsu: Keep your life fiber bullshit to yourself. Futatsu: If I see that obnoxious girl get out of hand I'll terminate her on the spot, rest assured." **_

He had taken him by the arm, but Mikisugi led his own hand to the bulky man's one and took it off.

"_**I'm leaving"**_ Tsumugu turned his head back and headed for the door.

"_**Wait…"**_ The nudist halted the muscular man.

"_**Don't do anything rash or I'll make you regret it…"**_ He took out some needles from his pocket and held them between his index and middle fingers. Tsumugu approached his partner, eyes calm and dead serious gaze.

"_**You wouldn't hurt me Aikuro, I know you"**_

"_**I would if I had to make you come back to your senses!"**_

"_**Do you need me to come to my senses now?"**_

"_**No, not yet…"**_ He takes the needles back into his pocket and Tsumugu's presence suddenly becomes colossal-like. Kinagase was getting really close to his partner and enclosed him with his big body on the wall Aikuro was leaned on.

"_**How about now?"**_ He lowered his haze and his eyelids faded smoothly into Mikisugi's eyes. He pushed his arms on the wall, enclosing Aikuro in them. At this moment Mikisugi sensei vigorously pushed Tsumugu to the opposite wall, as if challenging him.

"_**You seem to be rather clumsy today. Having trouble measuring personal space distance?"**_

"_**Aikuro…"**_ He was leaned on the wall, Aikuro had grabbed him by the tight military getup he always wears and bluntly stared at him.

They were both staring at each other, not a single word was spoken. It was like, ignoring the fact that they treated themselves in a rough manner, they understood each other really well.

Tsumugu grabbed Aikuro's hands that were on his getup and slid them to his face while trying to avoid eye contact with Mikisugi.

"_**I don't know if I hate it when you get like this, or frantically love it"**_ said the blue haired fellow. Before Aikuro could say anything else, Tsumugu planted a sweet kiss on the nudist. Their eyes closed, their grips tightened on each other and most noticeable of all, their lips were in complete contact with each other. Head tilted to the side, Tsumugu' clothes were slowly starting to fall off too. They were left only with that black belt underwear they always wear.

"_**Aikuro… we better stop"**_ The mohawk man was stirred enough already.

"_**Are you sure?"**_ Aikuro smiled…

"_**No…"**_ Their kisses took speed now, Tsumugu was suddenly rebelling in his senses and took Aikuro on his big arms.

"_**Unh…"**_ Mikisugi was pinned down airborne in the wall, holding out with Tsumu's arms. They started groaning while kissing, it was getting out of control…

"_**Show me that nudist potential Tsumu…"**_ Kinagase jolted and his muscles flexed as he rammed Aikuro sensei on the walls in his apartment. In the rush, they went for Aikuro's room and Tsumugu slammed him on the bed, sensei was moaning all over, he was a mess.

"_**Easy big boy…"**_ Tsumugu didn't change his expression, instead he eased up a bit on his partner trying to control himself on the urges that Mikisugi made him crave for.

Aikuro led his hands to the bulky man's chest, took one hand on his pocket and took out a cigarette. He put it in Tsumugu's mouth and lighted it.

"_**This ought to calm you down a bit"**_ Tsumugu took a big breath in and exhaled the smoke through his nose. He quickly turned the cigarette off and ripped Aikuro's underwear.

"_**I don't think so Aikuro…"**_

Kinagase used his monstrous strength to pin his partner down at his own bed.

"_**Tsumu…gu… stop…"**_

"_**I can't… I owe you this much at least Sugi, don't stop me**_**"** He started licking his companion's nipples, making them shine brighter every moment that passed. Mikisugi sensei's moans made Tsumugu's desire grow even further… Kinagase's lower waist was gleaming with excitement.

"_**Well someone's happy to see me naked…"**_ The blue-haired teacher teased his friend. Kinagase looked to the side trying to ignore the petty comment and went up to his neck. Between hard, suction kisses and very soft nibbles in the neck he aimed to make Aikuro feel an extreme pleasure.

"_**Damn you… Tsumu…."**_ The red-haired man smirked a bit.

"_**Heh…"**_

He made his way around Aikuro's naked body and went to his member, it was throbbing out of control.

Tsumugu put in his mouth and Aikuro's manhood was lost in that deep entrance Kinagase had for a mouth. A warm feeling engulfed the man, making him arch his back in pleasure. Tsumu had to constantly push him down with his strength to hold him back. Sensei had enough…

"_**Break me…."**_

He let out these simple words and Tsumugu reacted almost immediately with a kiss to the mouth, shutting him up completely. He lowered his underwear and stuffed Aikuros head on his member, almost making him choke. Aikuro seemed to like it when he got rough on the sides.

At first, Mikisugi sensei was gagging on that huge present in front of him but he quickly got the hang of it and Tsumugu was now the one jolting from pleasure.

"_**Sugi…I-"**_

Sensei suddenly rose his head up to the man's face.

"_**I know… me too…"**_ He smiled and kept on sucking Tsumugu's member. They were on the bed, Aikuro's knees on the floor and the big man sitting in his bed being sucked down. Tsumu took his partner's head out of his huge erection and led his mouth to his'. They shared a wet, savory kiss as Tsumugu turned his friend around and softly pushed inside Aikuro's warm entrance…

"_**Aikuro… are you sure…"**_

"_**Do it"**_

He placed his manhood on Aikuro's entrance, it was so slippery from the work Aikuro had done on his member that it practically went in without any problems… Except making Mikisugi sensei scream his head off…

"_**FUCK!"**_ The man jolted in pain

"_**Miki…"**_ Tsumugu was a little worried from the screams he was hearing, he hated hurting Mikisugi sensei.

"_**Keep it there for a moment…"**_ The blue haired man gasped for air while he felt his rear stretch further everytime he felt his partner's member slide a little bit further inside.

"_**Goddamit Tsumugu, what is that thing…"**_

Tsumugu blushed a bit and smirked at his friend.

"_**It's your thing you know… I'm your nudist after all"**_

Suddenly, Mikisugi sensei felt a relieving pain in his rear…

"_**It's in… T-Tsumu…"**_ He looked at his partner with gleaming eyes… He made him understand what he wanted.

"_**Wakata… Aikuro…."**_ He slowly pushed Aikuro in the bed, took his legs in his shoulders and started pummeling him in a slow pace. Sensei's face was flushed out, he was being constantly penetrated by his partner in crime.

"_**Agh… Tsumu…That feels nice…"**_

"_**I'm glad…"**_ The man had a serious face on, he was also enjoying it, but it was Mikisugi's face that he was enjoying the most. He started going faster and faster. He started letting out groans too while looking at Aikuro's face full of gallant pleasure. Sweat started to show in his forehead as he tried his best to give Aikuro what he wanted.

"_**Give me…. Tsumugu…"**_ His rear cheeks resonated with the man's hard pull and push. Suddenly Aikuro took out a needle and pressed it in one of Tsumugu's accupunture points.

"_**Wha-?"**_ Mikisugi sensei started screaming from pleasure.

"_**I'm going to make you come with me Tsumugu… I just pressed your body's most sensitive nerve"**_

Tsumugu felt a heap of pleasure all at the same time and started screaming his head out. His rhythm was lost, he looked like an animal on top of Aikuro, ramming him as fast and hard as he could.

"_**DAMN YOU, AIKURO!"**_ He felt a burning fountain gush inside Mikisugi sensei's rear. Aikuro's abdomen was splashed with his own seeds. Immediately after suffering ecstasy, the wild man fell on Aikuro's chest almost instantly.

"_**Damn you Aikuro… what… have you done to me…?"**_

"_**It'll wear out in a while, but for now you have to lay here beside me…"**_ He smiled as he played with Tsumugu's hair. Their abdomens touching each other in the slippery region where all his seeds where splashed. His smile grew even larger as he saw Tsumugu fall completely asleep.

"_**That's some big piece of information you got there Tsumu…"**_

"_**Oyasumi… My love…"**_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Didn't see anyone writing about these two even though in the anime they seem really close. But I wanted them to be some sort of.. closer... Comment if you liked my work! Always gets me on the mood for writing some more, critics are welcome.**_

_**~Rigar**_


End file.
